Divine Magic
Divine Magic Divine magic is drawn from extraplanar sources, The user aligns their mind, body and actions with the philosophical values attributed to that plane and as the link becomes more pronounced the ammount of energy that can be drawn increases as well. There are many different planes to draw from often called "Spheres" Each one is ruled and populated by an extraplanar entity that is created from the raw energy abundant in those planes. The most common ways to achieve these alignments is to focus on a religious text, Saint, Holy Symbol or religious leader and follows the tenets therin, Sometimes different spheres can require opposing focus's, It is entirely up to the individual to justify and reconcile these difference sin their own mind Casting Each living being has a pool of divine energy it has acess to however not many ever learn to use it, Each person puts ranks in "Divine Magic" which governs how much energy they can maintain at any one time, this is equal to Skill + Wisdom, Every time a divine magic is used it drains one point from that total, some skills require additional divine energy point and most rituals will drain more than one, Skilled weilders can even gain the ability to regenerate energy in combat situations but most will have to stop for silent prayer and contemplation between conflicts. Divine Spheres Each sphere has a different and specific effect when the weilder focuses its raw energy and uses their will to apply it directly, The currently known spheres are as follows Postitive Channeling positive energy heals 1HP per skill point. The user has to touch the target and make a full round action to heal. Negative Channeling Negative energy grants 1 negative energy damage to the next attack made by the target, This ability can be granted to an ally by touching them and using a full round action Creation Channeling creation magic reinforces the energy of anything touched granting it temporary hit points, This can be used on creatures or objects and requires a full round action Destruction Channeling destruction magic destroys Items it touches be they weapons, armour, doors, walls, potions etc, The use must touch the object and make a full round action Strength Gants the user or touched creature a +2 bonus to Strength for a number of rounds equal to 4 + skill in this domain. Constitution Gants the user or touched creature a +2 bonus to Constitution for a number of rounds equal to 4 + skill in this domain. Dexterity Gants the user or touched creature a +2 bonus to Dexterity for a number of rounds equal to 4 + skill in this domain. Gaurdian Grants the user or touched creature a +2 bonus to DR for a number of rounds equal to 4 + skill in this domain Sun Creates a brilliant glowing light at the touched location, lasts for 1 hour per skill Shadows Creates a sphere of darkness at the touched location for 1 hour per skill Bless Grants an ally +2 to all saving throws for a number of rounds equal to 4 + Skill modifier Bane Adds an effect to next attack, inflicts a -2 saving throw penalty to enemies for 4 + skill rounds Trickery Grants the user or touched creature a bonus to all diplomatic rolls equal to the users charisma modifer, Lasts for 4 + skill rounds Terror Any target you can see must make a mind saving throw with DC equal to 10 + Skill modifier or becomes shaken Fortification Repairs 1HP of an item per skill Carnage The target takes extra damage every time they are hit equal to domain skill for the next 4 + skill rounds Fortune User or touched ally getd critical hits on 1's for the next 4+skill rounds Domination Scream a one word command , the target must make a mind save with DC equal to 10 + skill or obey Peace The target cannot attack the user unless they are attacked first or they pass a mind save equal to 10 + skill for the next 4 + skill rounds Vengance You may add any damage you take to your next melee attack up to a maximum of 2 x skill for the next 4 + skill rounds Rituals Divine rituals require you to channel a mixture of divine energy and incant the ritual in a very specific fashion, If the user is unable to channel enough energy to complete the ritual they may continue to channel the energy over multiple rounds, Once the ritual is complete it must be completed immediately, The caster may not delay the ritual by channeling less energy once it has started. It is also possible for multiple casters to combine efforts and energies to finish a ritual. Category:Magic